Chaos Squad Christmas Party
by DragonMaster77
Summary: I host a christmas party and hoping it will be just a normal party.but several events cause that to not to come true.


IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tahu: (sweatdropping) You just had to do the Mushu bit didn't you.

Of course as I know I haven''t updated in 2 weeks I wanted to get this up before 5 days till christmas so next update of this story will be like next year

Metabee: WHAT?!

Relax....anyway I know this chap is short but I want to relax and celebrate christmas so enjoy this story.

Rainbow belongs to Edge14 of DA

**Chaos Squad Christmas Party chapter 1: Romance Dispute.**

'Little to the left…no my left….my left!' I shouted to Lerahk who was putting up a decoration for me. 'Vorahk could you help him please?' Vorahk came over to help the dumbest of the Rahkshi. It was time of the annual 1st ever Chaos Squad Christmas Party I was in the mansion along with the Rahkshi who lived with me and Infector who didn't approve on having his own house like my other OC's. I'm hopping to avoid problems I invited nearly everyone I knew the only ones I didn't invite are Teridax as the Rahkshi other then Turahk hate him for kicking them out, Team Rocket as I've invited Ash and co, Joker because of what he did at the Halloween party and my arch nemesis/former ally Mephiles.

I went to see how Panrahk was doing with the radio 'How is it coming along?' Panrahk looked at me 'Oh its fine just…' (Frame freezes) Oh did I forget to mention I gave the Rahkshi the ability to speak (Frame starts) 'need to screw in this last one' Attempts to do it but after doing it explodes sending him across the room but the radio seems intact. I thought 'I have no idea how some stuff explode with him around but seem intact…oh well.'

The doorbell rings and I answer it and standing outside was Rainbow the Rahkshi princess and creation of Edge 14. 'Oh hey Rainbow' Guurahk came over and had a teaser look in his eyes. He then shouted into the kitchen 'Hey Kurahk you're…. Before he could finish Kurahk was covering his mouth or where it should be if the had lips (You know where they screech) and motioned to Turahk 'Oh sorry forgot.' Perhaps I should explain Turahk is the only one of the Rahkshi I know who doesn't know about Kurahk and Rainbow being together, the others don't bother but me and Guurahk support him on telling him. Anyway Kurahk went over to Rainbow and said 'Could I have a quick word Rainbow?' Rainbow nodded and they went into the kitchen. I was about to leave when the doorbell rang again.

Outside this time was Brass, my co author and good friend. 'Hey Brass glad you could make it. Where are the others?' I asked, Brass took off her coat and hung it in the coat rack 'They said they were picking some others up first but would arrive soon.' I understood that so I replied 'So why did you come here you could have arrived with them?' 'I thought I could help with the decorating and….' She started to reply until crying got our attention and Rainbow came running out Kurahk tried to stop her but only stopped looked down then proceeded to walk upstairs to his room. Me and Guurahk exchanged looks and walked over to Rainbow. 'Hey Rainbow what's wrong?' Guurahk asked, Rainbow looked up and said 'Kurahk said we shouldn't spend too much time round each other while here because of Turahk' 'Oh well we'll go talk to Kurahk.' I said however the door rang again. I attempt to open the door but it wouldn't open. 'Let me' Panrahk said then tried to open the door by forcefully pulling it only to be sent flying across the room and outside were Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max and Dawn with them was Joker.

'Hey guys…Joker you weren't invited' I said. 'Hey DM!' They all say and entered Joker however came and said 'Awwwwww why?' I stared at him angry look on my face. 'Remember at the Halloween party!'

**Flashback**

We see the house in the distance and in about 5 seconds later it explodes into a ball of fire and Joker was then fleeing from a very angry Nightmare.

'You're lucky no one was killed or injured thanks to your joke on Nightmare!'

**End of Flashback**

Joker looked down and said 'I admit trying to make someone like him laugh was a death wish but please I'll behave!' I looked at him and just gave in. 'Fine but one dangerous joke and your out of here' Joker enters happy and helps himself to the snacks. Now it was time to sort the Kurahk and Rainbow problem, me and Guurahk proceed to walk up the stairs. We found Kurahk in his bed staring at the ceiling when we entered he looked up and said 'May I help you?' I walked over to him and said 'Yeah I say you should stop fearing Turahk from finding out about you and Rainbow!' Kurahk stood up and stared at me 'But he's the leader of us and doesn't approve of relationships including that of Rainbow.' 'So!' I said and began to head for the door 'You hold the Rahkshi staff of anger for Mata-Nui's sake. You are also able to take down any foe yourself. So that makes you stronger then Turahk.' Me and Guurahk left a thinking Kurahk and proceeded to head downstairs.

Once we got there we saw the karaoke machine was set up and Brock was up there unfortunately he was singing the only song he knows. Kurahk had followed us downstairs he went to where Rainbow was. Once he got there I saw them talking, they then hugged it was then I saw a Mistletoe on a fishing line I could guess who it was. 'Joker' They looked up, They then looked in each others eyes then kissed. Turahk saw this but his reaction wasn't what we thought he actually was happy to see them together. Well that was one problem over with and hopefully the only. Guurahk handed me a glass of coke 'To relationships' He said and we both banged our glasses together and drank the coke. Looks like we sorted that problem out, hopefully there won't be anymore.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well there you go and from everyone at Chaos Squad productions we like to wiush you a Merry Christmas.

Brass: and a happy new year.

* * *


End file.
